The present invention relates to a waveguide absorber which has at least one member inserted into a waveguide and exhibiting absorber material.
Terminating impedances and attenuators are frequently required in microwave technology. Use is made as such of waveguide absorbers such as are disclosed, for example, in the "Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik" ["Manual of radio-frequency technology"], H. Meinke and F. W. Gundlach, 3rd edition, 1968, pages 443 to 445. This publication does not reveal the means by which the members consisting of absorber material and arranged in the waveguide are fixed.
Special requirements for fixing the absorbing member are to be made for the application of waveguide absorbers in the field of space flight. The fixing is to be able to withstand high mechanical and thermal loads. It is the object of the present invention to specify a waveguide absorber of the type mentioned at the beginning which fulfils the abovementioned requirements.